solar_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Eirene
Overview Eirene is the second planet located in the Omicron Delphi system. Originally, a very inhospitable place, terraforming projects were initiated to turn it into the most habitable planet in the system. Its main inhabitants are the Eireneans, descended from the Alliance that fled Anubis during the Armageddon wars. Eirene is ruled by a single republic that based upon universal rights and humanitarianism. History Eirene was formed approximately at the same time as Anubis and Deimos. It is a rocky planet with a gravity approximately 1.25 times that of Terra (Earth). Before terraforming, the planet had an atmosphere composed of methane and carbon dioxide, with temperatures reaching 80 degrees Celsius. Eliminating the excess greenhouse gases and breaking down methane and CO2 into oxygen and fresh water enabled the Alliance faction to build cities and plant forests to turn the planet into a paradise. Geography Eirene consists of four continents, each with their own distinctive culture. Dawkins The largest continent is named Dawkins. Dawkins hosts many of the major universities as well as Eirene's capital, Sol City. It cities are primarily situated along the coastlines of the continent. Most of the continent is made up of temperate forests. Dawkins also has two mountain regions and five small deserts. Harris The second largest continent is named Harris. Harris is covered in tropical forests, full of lush vegetation and ample amounts of wildlife. Harris’s cities are scattered throughout the continent. An extensive magnetic railway system was built over the treetops to allow safe and fast travel from city to city. Kaku The third largest continent is named Kaku. Kaku is temperate in climate, however, it is slightly colder than Dawkins. Kaku is the most mountainous continent on the planet. Cities have been built by leveling mountains to provide a stable foundation. Kaku uses a magnetic railway system for transportation, similar to Harris. Tyson The last continent on Eirene is Tyson. Tyson is northeast of Dawkins. Tyson is the coldest of the continents and the least hospitable. Most of civilization is congregated towards the southern tip of the continent. Although roads do exist beyond the southern portion of the continent, they are not regularly maintained because of lack of use. All the continents are linked by a crisscrossing system of roads known as the Intercontinental. Territories The Eirenean people have colonized Eirene's moon, Europa. Europa has also been terraformed to accomodate human life. Approximately 30 million Eireneans live on Europa. Eirene has also colonized both asteroid belts, with most of the colonies residing in the first asteroid belt located between Deimos and Balor. Most of the second asteroid belt's Eirene colonies are for scientific research and exploration purposes and are not meant for long term colonization. Government The planet of Eirene is ruled by a single government. The government is based on the values of the Enlightenment movement, respecting democracy and freedom. The government is best described as liberal in practice. The government is organized into a senate that has representatives from each state. Each continent has varying amounts of states. The capital is considered its own state and has representatives in the Senate. Each state has two representatives that work for the interest of their respective state. The senate is governed by a constitution that has been ratified by every state on the planet. Every two years, a Chancellor is elected to lead the senate. The Chancellor can only serve two terms. Senator terms last for four years and can only serve three terms. The government mandates annual taxes that are done progressively, taxing the rich the most. The government funding is split between categories, infrastructure and education being the biggest two. Social programs and defense are also some of the biggest expenditures. Culture Eirene society is based upon equality and liberty. From birth, people are taught to respect the value of diversity and free will. Strong social programs are in place to help out the less fortunate and a big portion of the workforce is geared towards the care of others. There is no state religion. The people of Eirene place a great deal of importance on the advancement of science and technology. The highest regarded people in their society are the intellectuals who have contributed most to the pursuit of knowledge. The centers of culture are Eirene’s universities, where most research takes place. Every weekend, people will go attend a scientific lecture by a renown intellectual of a society as a weekly ritual. Military Eirene's military force is known as the Solar Navy. The Solar Navy's primary functions are exploration and aid. It functions as a peacekeeping force. Defense is its last function. It's fleet consists of a wide range of ships. Each type of ship is outfitted with a science lab, ionized plating, mess hall, med bay, personal quarters, and laser turrets. Nebula Class Nebula class starships are the largest class of ships in the Solar Navy. They are 1061 meters in length and have twenty laser arrays scattered along the ship. They each are outfitted with five antimatter missile launching platforms, each with two missiles. They have twenty science labs that do a wide range of studies depending on the ship's current mission. Andromeda Class Andromeda class starships are the primary science vessels of the Solar Navy. They are 400 meters in length. They have five laser arrays, primarily situated in the front. They contain no antimatter armaments. They have thirty science labs. Prometheus Class Prometheus class starships are the Solar Navy's escort ship. They are 350 meters in length and contain only one science lab. They have twenty laser arrays scattered along the ship. They have six antimatter missile launching platforms, each with three missiles. They are responsible for safely escorting Nebula and Andromeda ships through disputed space. Category:Planet Category:Eirene Category:Omicron delphia system